


【汉知】秘辛

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: 本章63🛵 且战神未出场63🚀/炮/友情64一句话暗示半现背，OOC大型预警⚠️
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo, Yoon Jeonghan/ Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章63🛵 且战神未出场   
> 63🚀/炮/友情   
> 64一句话暗示  
> 半现背，OOC大型预警⚠️

“原来这世上本来就没有两片全然相同的叶子吧。”

洪知秀在发泄边缘的铃口蓦地被堵住，猛烈地进攻骤然停下，无法纾解的欲望立刻占据上风将他拉回眼下桃色的现场，脑海里一闪而过的尹净汉的声音立刻被身体里的巨浪淹沒。

眼下急需一个出口逃出生天。想来他的这位床伴向来如此，绝非善类。

全圆佑神色平常，从善如流地挺着下身行凶的肉刃，缓缓地游弋在上一秒还在经受狂风暴雨洗礼的红肿的穴口，好看的手堪堪握住自家哥哥粉嫩的挺立，冰凉的尾戒故意蹭过火热的柱身惹得前方的小眼儿几欲落泪，然后恶劣地用食指搔刮着，阻止身下急不可耐的哥哥就此喷射出来。

干他们这一行的，演技和识趣劲儿跟对着镜子练习了成千上百次的舞蹈别无二致，几乎是肌肉记忆的一部分。刚被弟弟掌握了生杀大权几 秒的教堂绅士眼角泛起了惹人怜惜的泪意，口中溢出比低吟更加暧昧的拉长尾音的喘息，穴肉收缩着紧紧地缠住对方在自己身体里兴奋的分身，嘴上软软糯糯地乞求着，“Please......please ……give it to me……” 

媚意十足的呻吟将空气中寡淡的分子运动沾湿，小腹涌动的热意将长幼有序的边界抹上了厚厚的一层马赛克。

全圆佑沿着所谓的教堂绅士湿透了的内壁一挺到底，掐着对方柔软的腰肢以将两人调了个个儿，心安理得地让哥哥坐在他大腿上。

他的手指漫不经心地在洪知秀光滑的后背梭巡着，似笑非笑地看着坐在他腿上的尤物一副欲求不满的表情，很是满意。

接收到青年戏谑的眼神后，洪知秀撑着男人的腹肌缓缓款摆起来，放荡的呻吟一声高过一声。明明只是刚开始自食其力吞吐着火热的硬挺，不知道的人听到这难耐的吟哦大概会以为是妖精打架已经进行到了第三轮。

洪知秀太过清楚如何激发男人的兽欲，朦胧的眼神满是水汽，泫然欲泣的神情仿佛蒙受了天大的委屈，潮湿的后穴紧紧的舔舐着弟弟滾烫的肉刃。即使隔着一层薄薄的安全套，全圆佑还是被密不透风蚀骨销魂的挤压感裹得闷哼了一声，涨大的分身抵在熟悉的敏感点上，一触即发。

“啧……克拉们都不知道吧……知秀哥操开了分明是粉的”

“隐约是很多情的身体呢……” rapper低沉的嗓音染着欲望，自顾自的说着一些看似不相干的话，用力地自下而上冲撞着令他哥情动得泪流的一点。

乐于沉沦于情爱中的洪知秀破天荒地感到一阵心理上难以填满的失落。身为兄长的尊严被肆意地践踏，被淫靡的称赞恶劣地戏弄着，他颤抖着依偎向弟弟宽厚的肩膀索要一个拥抱。

Joshua被全圆佑伸手抱住，光裸的肌肤紧紧贴着对方炽热的胸膛，这股子被珍视的错觉几乎要将洪知秀的泪腺熔断。

全圆佑一脸深情地吻走挂在他脸上的泪珠，将洪知秀放倒在床上后没有一丝时间间隔就大开大合地操干起来。期间无数次洪知秀哑着嗓子求全圆佑慢一点，全圆佑对这样的申请自然十分看重，粗大的性器窝在温暖的穴肉里不甚动作，仿佛执意要人在赤裸的欲望面前崩溃。 

但洪知秀要是那么容易服软，他就不会是眼前这位洪知秀。

“你不知道吧？文俊也很喜欢我的身体呢？我轻轻抱他的时候他耳朵都红了？像害羞的小猫咪，摸⼀摸就会窝到我怀里撒娇？”教堂绅士摸了摸自己的耳垂，状似无意地说着他和另一个弟弟的暧昧关系。

“你行不行啊？！”美国青年眼皮一掀，一副耀武扬威的样子，瞬间便抓住了他的七寸。

话音刚落全圆佑就掐着洪知秀的腰猛烈地抽插起来，撞得美国人无瑕闲言碎语，溢出薄唇的尽是放浪形骸的呻吟。骄傲的孔雀开屏不到一秒便无法维持艳丽的色彩，被拆吃入腹的时候才匆匆想起狐狸本就是食肉目犬类。

一夜旖旎。抱着哥哥在浴缸里把一身情欲清理干净后，全圆佑本着优秀炮友少说少错的心情又把人扛回床上，忍住了过渡干涉对方私生活的行为。

两人平躺着进入贤者时间的时候，全圆佑不小心对上了洪知秀空洞的眼神，牵住了他的手，鬼使神差地来了一句：“要不我帮帮你吧。尹净汉太能扛了，得下猛药。”


	2. Chapter 2

尹净汉一回到酒店房间就一言不发地拿起洗漱用品走进浴室。他前脚一把浴室门踹上，后脚李硕珉立刻抓起手机哐叽哐叽地给夫胜宽敲短信。

“庆尚道男人了不起”

“是……献祭精神勇气可嘉，接下来要是有采访问哪位队友表现最佳我就投全圆佑。也算是个人物嗷！”

“当代渣男演技演得入木三分，‘台上撩西皮，台下抱老婆’这种狗血淋头的人设，咱哥可演得太好了，我都快信了”。给他十个胆他都不敢这么搞。李硕珉暗道。

“其实也挺好的不是吗？早该剧终了的。”

“折腾这么些年，也不知道哥几个累不累”

“圆佑哥累身，95累心……Coups哥夹在中间也不容易的hhh”

“是。我甚至一度想给圆佑哥买点枣，听说他几乎是shua哥和另一位哥一闹别扭就随叫随到的水准”

“Emmmmmm...哥…我突然想起一个问题…你不信，我不信，净汉哥会信？全圆佑这个渣男演技？以净汉哥看眼色的水准？他看不出来吗？”

“我今晚观察观察，给你repo”

李硕珉顺手删掉聊天记录后，一抬眼不小心对上刚洗完澡举着吹风桶准备吹头发的八卦中心人物若有所思的眼神，心里咯噔一下大叫不好，准备收拾东西立刻滚进浴室。音乐剧演员刚一起身立刻被叫住了——“你俩就不能住一间吗？”

没头没尾也没有指名道姓，但李硕珉确实听懂了，尹战神不愧是尹战神。

李硕珉挂上职业微笑，臭屁着说:“要避嫌呀！”

尹净汉笑了一声，摇了摇手让李硕珉赶紧去洗澡。

关灯。上床。闭眼。翻身。

尹净汉揉了揉突突跳着的太阳穴，拿手掌挡着重重地叹了一口气，更烦了。全圆佑这个烂人对洪知秀根本就没有心。他根本就是在工作时间借西皮之名和俊尼调情，根本没有在设身处地站在洪知秀的立场想他会不会吃醋会不会难过会不会偷偷地冷战。甚至搞不好全圆佑还敢给他的宝贝摆脸色。更无语了。

尹净汉气得咬牙。可问题出在哪儿呢？问题就出在他根本没有资格管洪知秀的事。如果一开始没有小心翼翼地把少年人弄不清楚的喜欢偷偷埋起来把人推开的话，或许现在还可以用亲友的身份，夹带私货地劝他们分手。

但现在他就什么屁话也说不了。彼时刚成年不久，洪知秀三瓶烧酒下肚后醉醺醺地和他说有喜欢的人，他屁话也不敢说，盯着他水汪汪的桃花眼小半晌，冷不丁来了句，“我们是爱豆啊，不可以有喜欢的人的”。

洪知秀听到他说的，一闪而过尷尬的神色，尔后笑开了——“净汉尼被我骗了吧！”

“喔！我赢了哈哈！被骗了吧！”洪知秀倒是嗨了。

尹净汉笑着点了点他的鼻子，“回家啦，傻子”。

那天之后，日子照常进行，“喜欢的人”仿佛一句玩笑话，隐匿在泡菜缸里连续发酵，天天吃泡菜的人想不起来春白菜破土而出的努力，天天吃汉堡薯条的人更没时间思考泡菜平衡味蕾的秘方。如果不是不速之客突然打破这场平衡的话，他们会永远作为最亲密无间的知己并肩走向人生的下一个阶段，见证对方的每一次鲜花和掌声，事业有成，新婚燕尔，子孙满堂，以及生命的终结和其他形式的恒存不灭。

没等来LA之约和月尾岛之旅，尹净汉半夜起来放水倒是看到全圆佑打着赤膊拐进洪知秀的房间。房门关上的瞬间隐约可见美国人痴迷的眼神和两具年轻肉体热情的拥吻。

那天晚上他辗转难眠，顿悟了过往的自欺欺人。他很想做回小绿屋里那个可以对世界小心翼翼的尹净汉，全世界小到他转头就能靠在洪知秀肩上，比他早进公司的洪知秀会笑着说会陪他共进退，但实际上是带着他去融入温暖的大家庭，只进不退。阖上疲惫的眼皮，战无不胜的尹战神难得的被难过和脆弱的情绪包围，苦笑着点开了洪知秀的kkt，反复琢磨着用怎样的语气质问对方不会显得自己宛如失恋的妒妇同时语言诙谐不失风趣。

他在思考了非常现实地各种性生活和谐问题、个人健康与卫生问题和纯粹的情感质问后，最后发送的版本可谓是精彩绝伦不痛不痒气得洪知秀说不出话。

他发出去的那条短信写着——

“忍忍呗，年底水性润滑剂有买三送一”


	3. Chapter 3

全圆佑自认活得清醒，十几岁开始当练习生以来一直恪守本份，在一众练习生里过早地活出了一种不太有棱角的模样。至少没跟兄长们有过任何正面冲突。

结果他半夜打游戏打到饥肠辘辘到客厅拆泡面，刚呼噜一口就听见厕所传来一声极其高亢但却努力压抑着的呻吟。他满脑子里以为哪个不怕死的队友约炮约到宿舍，揣开厕所门看见唯一的光亮是手机屏上形容俊俏的聪明哥哥，借着客厅的光依稀可见星星点点的白浊洒在了喘着粗气的青年腿上。青年耳骨上的十字架和欲言又止的表情形成了一副鲜明的对比。

于是他留下一句真诚的道歉后十分僵硬地带上了厕所门，隔天被夫胜宽和金珉奎联合念叨了吃泡面不收拾这件绝对没有比逃离队长自慰现场更重要的事至少十分钟。

撞破队友对以另一位队友为性幻想的DIY现场怎么办，在线等，急！！！

还没等他琢磨透该怎么面对他的好哥哥，好哥哥倒是给他发了条kkt，“我要是你，我就制造另一个只属于你和我的秘密。后天巡演，去找顺荣换房”。

后来的故事大家也都知道了。英雄不问出处，炮友和炮灰写起来也挺像的。爽是挺爽的，累也是挺累的。偶尔能蹬鼻子上脸的时刻也就在床上了。

此刻，首尔特别市某优秀炮友解开美国青年白衬衫上的前三颗扣子，伸出舌头舔了舔青年耳骨上的十字架耳钉，轻声道：“尹净汉被我忽悠过来了。哥，你好不好奇，如果他看见你蒙着眼睛，手被绑住，一副欲求不满的样子，他会怎么做？”

洪知秀一时间没了主意，伸出手任由好弟弟用蕾丝chocker把双手系上，锁骨被用力亲出一块红肿的草莓，最后视线被领带封锁，叉着腿的姿势被摆成了无辜又动情的跪坐——洪知秀突然灵光一闪，全圆佑要是趁此机会举起手机拍照录像他本人的事业基本可以随时随地完牍子。

但下一刻门铃就响了，咚咚咚的敲门声伴随着尹净汉半夜从床上被捞起来的骂骂咧咧听起来让人格外的有安全感。

全圆佑将洪知秀的衬衫用力扯得全部崩开，露出大片光滑的肌肤，随后磨磨蹭蹭地开了房门。

嘻笑着踢着酒店拖鞋走进房间的尹净汉看到的就是这样一个场景: 开门的人好整以暇地看着床上的人，双手抱胸一副看戏的样子。床上的洪知秀斜靠在床头，素日里明艳动人的桃花眼被纯黑的领带全部遮住，双手被黑色蕾丝别在了身后，一副任君采撷的样子。被扯坏的衬衫堪堪挂在青年圆润的肩上，大片暴露在尹净汉视线里紧实的肌肤仿佛刚从烤箱里拿出来的海绵蛋糕，惹人垂涎。过低的空调温度激得胸口水光淋漓的乳粒颤巍巍地挺立着，和柔和的肌群一起形成起伏的线条，一呼一吸间，尽是赤条条的欲望。

笑容从尹净汉脸上消失也只是瞬息之间发生的事。他无法自控地死死地盯着眼前一向懂事的弟弟，差一点就口吐芬芳，拿拳头招呼对方。

全圆佑拿起桌上的水性润滑剂扔到到尹净汉胸口上，接住润滑剂看了两眼的尹净汉后知后觉发现全圆佑已经踏着愉快地步伐已经把门带上了。

听到房门被拉上的声音，床上的人突然卸了力，像失去支撑的布娃娃一样瘫在床上，嘴角扬起了一个漫不经心的笑容，仿佛一切尽在意料之中。

片刻后，他仿佛找回了神游的思绪，哑着嗓子开口，“圆佑啊……帮我解开吧……今后不会再缠着你啦”

“抱歉又在你面前表演了一次丢人，而且这次好像更狼狈了。太糟糕了啊……”

“其实我早就知道了的，我们骗不了净汉尼的……他太聪明了。没有用的。他都知道的……他都知道的……”洪知秀一派轻松地说着，也不知道在安慰谁。

“总之还是很谢谢圆佑你让我正视了自己的情感”

“哥哥欠你一句‘对不起’，也欠你一句‘谢谢’，以后我们还是好同事，对吧！”

感受到身后帮他解着chocker的人身形顿了顿，他拉住对方的手，脸上绽放了更大的笑容，“不行哥哥给你撒个娇嘛，独家放送哦！”

在黑暗中视觉被阻断的状态下，听觉开始变得灵敏。感受到同房的人一直一言不发的时候，洪知秀听到一声细不可闻的他从十几岁开始就分外熟悉的轻叹。失之毫厘差之千里的真相使他感到窒息又无措，如鲠在喉，宛如溺水的旅人般万分的无助与害怕。他紧紧咬着下唇，怕一出口又是卑微的求爱。

结果那人也只是温柔地把他的衬衫拉好，小心翼翼地把他拉进怀里，一下又一下地安抚着他的后背，时间好像一下子回到了他们心心相印的十九岁，他们之间不存在任何别扭和嫌隙，成长痛没能把他们打倒，同进同退的约定依旧有效…………

但一切，好像都太晚了。

黑暗中他感到那人倾身把他抱得更紧了，抵在他肩膀上的人字字滚烫。

“我们知秀呀，一个人忍受了这么多，太辛苦了啊！”

“所以……说说吧”

“所有净汉尼不知道但该知道的事”


	4. Chapter 4

隐藏在岁月里的秘密被掀开的时刻，风中传来百味陈杂的气息。洪知秀张了张口，一时间不知该从何说起。人生百转千回，时间的齿轮在某个节点就突发地卡住了转动的轨迹，他也不清楚为什么他们需要在这样一个狼狈的氛围下互诉衷肠。

尹净汉看着洪知秀慌张的样子觉得分外可爱，忍不住用斥责的语气逗他:“骗人的小坏蛋不用道歉的吗？”

“好歹我都被骗了那么久，我连知道被骗了什么的权利都没有吗？”

“还有啊……把工作跟生活混为一谈实在是太胡闹了，Shua你这样我真的很失望……”

珠连炮轰似的指摘击得洪知秀节节败退，强烈的委屈感蓦地涌上心头。他咬着干燥的嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里疯狂地打转，一副面前的人再多说一句他就要崩溃大哭的样子，看得尹净汉血液里的小恶魔更加欢欣雀跃。

尹净汉捧着洪知秀小巧的脸蛋，一滴豆大的泪滴砸在他的手背上，绑住眼睛的那截领带渐渐晕开一小滩水渍。他一手摩梭着青年消瘦的脸颊，一手屈起食指温柔地蹭掉滚出领带的泪，没想到青年的眼泪跟倒豆子似的掉得更厉害，抱着他的肩膀颤抖着，仿佛确认自己重拾失而复得的玩具一般不安又郑重。

他凑过去亲青年潮湿的脸庞，一手拉开后脑勺的蝴蝶结，让美国青年清秀的眉眼重见天日。青年泪光闪烁，和那个韩语生涩但又认真示好的少年别无二致。时间在不知不觉间便走了许久，久违的情投意合让一切自欺欺人的荒唐故事仿佛变得不是那么的重要。

青年大约还是想解释点什么，两片薄唇讣一张口就便被神色自若的尹净汉吻住了。轻轻啄吻了对方一口后，他拉着青年的手环上他的腰，语气平常地说道：“所以现在怎么办啊？”

洪知秀疑惑地看着这位诡计多端的天仙静静地演。

“想想我也挺亏的……”

“都被骗了还喜欢你”

“Joshuji，你说，这可怎么办啊”，尹净汉明亮的神色和轻快的语气终于让洪知秀破涕为笑。

下一秒，看守伊甸园生命之树的大天使突然将俊俏的青年扑倒。青年眼角还挂着泪，眼神却充满了诱惑，蛊惑着那位当初婉拒他的少年人行未竟之事。

被推倒在床上的青年任凭宽松的衬衣向两边滑落，双手虚虚地在尹净汉胸口比划着什么，然后弱弱地说出了今晚情绪崩溃之后重归平静的第一句话——“净汉尼的小朋友也好下流的，硌到我了喔”。

尹净汉笑着刮了刮他挺翘的小鹿鼻，俯下身子去和身下的人接吻，从他饱满的唇峰开始细细的舔吻，撬开朱唇后又勾着青年四处流窜的舌尖起舞，满是柔情。本就情热的身体被甜蜜包围，洪知秀所剩无己的理智彻底臣服于本能，一时间溢出口的只剩下舒服的低吟。

尹净汉故意用冰凉的尾戒扫过他的胸前的沟壑和激动的腰腹，扣着他的腰肢将原本就水光淋漓的乳粒舔得更加红艳。一想到自己极少光顾的葡萄被胸前那张过份精致的脸反复疼爱着，连周边的胸肌都被轻轻揉着，青年激动得全身的血液都沸腾着冲向了小腹，不由得夹紧了叉开的双腿。明明是被好好开发过了身体，在爱人面前他却生涩得像处子一般，既迫切地渴望一场酣畅淋漓地交欢，又害怕放浪形骸沉迷欲望的情态让所爱之人惊慌。

发现对方试图并上双腿的尹净汉脸上闪过狠戾的神色，闻到肉腥味儿的狼崽子也不过如此。他抬头看着眼神无辜的美国青年，半开玩笑地说道：“Shua真的很不乖喔！不给我喝晚安热牛奶也就算了，怎么连腿这么不安份呢？！”，他一边说着，一边将青年的两条细腿拉得更开，三下五除二便将青年身上所剩的衣物尽数剥去。

尹天使的精灵面目也只有在这种时刻才初落端倪。他伕在那人炽热的鼠蹊地带，抬眼确认了一下他小竹马期待的表情，然后在对方滚烫的视线下将对方微微挺/立的性//器纳入口中。他一边用力的吞吐着那位满是荤//腥的小朋友，一边用手套弄着根部，间或吐出硬//挺的柱身舔弄着两顆混圆的囊袋。洪知秀粗喘着气，无暇顾虑其他，被下身煽情的画面熏得只能发出干渴的喘息，仿佛搁浅的游鱼，在浅滩上渴望着甘霖。

在感觉到对方快要到了的时候，尹净汉没忍住扬起了一个得意的笑容，更快速地吞吐着爱人挺立的欲望，用热情的舌尖挑逗着密布在男性象征上的每一节跳动的神经，从底部蜿蜒的青筋玩到顶端的小孔，执意让对方在跌宕的快感中汗流浃背迷失自我。

在尹净汉狡黠地笑了一声后，洪知秀高潮了。他射出来的精液被眼前天使样貌的帅哥尽数吞去，滚动的喉结看得洪知秀口干舌燥。他挣扎着，想要起身亲亲尹净汉，又或者礼尚往来帮恋人泄火，怕对方并没有做好往下一步进行的心理准备。

结果他刚一起身就被对方按住了。

尹净汉当着洪知秀的面将那罐润滑剂淋在了洪知秀胸口，双手沾了一些便按在后穴穴口附近按着，语气是从未有过的严肃：“以前这里有什么朋友来过，我是不会再计较的。”

他浅浅地插进了两指，贴着内壁四处按压，在摸到令对方缩着身子倒抽一口冷气的某一点后，他按着那情欲勃发的一点，轻声喃喃道：“以后嘛，偷偷见别的什么朋友，都是要受惩罚的。”

听到这种占有欲十足的话，青年水汽泛滥的眼角笑意更浓了。不知死活的美国人娇滴滴地伸手去勾在他身上宣誓主权的同龄人，轻喘着索要一个吻。

他起身去舔对方干到起皮的薄唇，吐出的爱语断断续续又湿软黏腻。

“用什么惩罚？”，青年大胆的探向夕日好友隆起的裤裆，“是这样烫烫的棍子吗？”

“我怕疼的，净汉尼不能打得太用力呐”，他的眼神里满是引人堕落的神色，如鬼魅一般勾魂摄魄，使清醒的凡人神魂颠倒，天堂的神诣迷恋凡尘。仿佛怕对方听不懂这些调情的性暗示⼀般，教堂绅士隔着好友宽松的睡裤熨贴着他仍未纾解的肉刃，眼神纯情又性感：“我们的小天使也是95年生的吧，是同龄好友呢，不和我打打招呼吗？”

伺候着青年后穴的三根手指蓦得被抽出，红肿的穴口勾得尹净汉发誓他当时绝对心无杂念只想把人干到下不来床。他在床头柜摸出一盒安全套后迅速给自己套上，抵在洪知秀配合着呼吸细微地一张一合的后方，一手扶着自己的硬铁，一手固定着对方的腰不让他乱动。

虽然在21世纪已知的人类文明中，人类社会并不存在被基因适配性或兽类交//媾本能所支配的冲动结合之类的现象，尹净汉红着眼定定地看着洪知秀，一寸一寸将火热的性//器送入亲友缠绵的穴肉中的时候，洪知秀还是能感受到人类骨血中未进化完全的交配的需求。他感受着对方近乎赤裸的目光，仿佛巡视着领地的狼王，他整颗心热热的，身体不自觉地更湿了。泛滥成灾的内里宛如一片水乡泽国，包裹着尹净汉每一寸初来乍到的情欲和过剩的爱意。

已然探索完挚友身体内部敏//感点的尹净汉挺动着硬得生疼的性器直奔主题，顶着那块软肉大开大合地操弄起来，本就淌着润滑剂的湿答答的洞口被操出了更多意味不明的白沫，顺着会阴滴落在对方的大腿根部，间或沾在仔细打理过的耻毛上，一时间画面好不淫//靡。

本以为所爱之人以体力不佳著称的洪知秀没想到对方的体力完全蓄力给了房中秘事，灭顶的快感袭来的瞬间他崩紧了指尖，更用力地夹紧了对方的腰，尖叫着射了出来。

他们紧紧相拥，恨不得将对方揉进自己的身体里化作自己身体的一部分，连动情的喘息都交织在一起，却又极尽温柔地厚待着对方，怕一似一毫的怠慢或冒昧让这场情事变得不愉快。尹净汉又将胀大了的分身埋得更深，捧着洪知秀潮红的脸细细的亲着，视若珍宝地说着——

“初次见面，请多关照”。

END.


End file.
